howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka's Bewilderbeast
|Hair color = |Eye color = |Source = Franchise }} Valka's Bewilderbeast was a Bewilderbeast who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Biography ''Last Days Valka's Bewilderbeast has been noble and diligent long enough to create a fine kingdom of his own to provide a heavenly sanctuary to local dragons. At some point in the past (15 years before the first movie), this Bewilderbeast came across Valka. It is unclear whether their first encounter was prior to the creation of the nest. If Valka met the dragon before the nest was created, it means that she could have contributed in assisting the great dragon in doing so. This Bewilderbeast had also been helping Valka save dragons from Drago's hand (one of the saved dragons is Gruff the Hobblegrunt), and this means that this dragon was also holding personal history and conflicts with the antagonist. He was last seen fighting Drago's Bewilderbeast, who gained the upper hand and bowled him over before piercing his underside with his horns, killing him. After the Alpha's death, the Evil Bewilderbeast briefly takes his place as the new alpha. However, the former Alpha was avenged by Toothless who then defeated the other Bewilderbeast and took that title back for good. Profile This Bewilderbeast is the master of the Dragon Den where Valka has lived for 20 years. In fact, Valka bows to him as a sign of respect, and even Cloudjumper plays second fiddle to him. Unlike the rule of the Red Death, Toothless also lowers his head, not out of fear, but by seeing the mightiness of the kind king. Because Toothless is the only dragon who opposed the rule of the Red Death, this Bewilderbeast's solemnity is enough to make the Night Fury bow to the noble, rightful, and respectable king. The most notable features above all is that this individual is so warm in heart and compassionate to smaller races (dragons and humans), it is thus an ideal king to all. Under his monarchy, every dragon seemingly spends a peaceful life, even baby dragons are not afraid of playing on the face of the giant dragon and are very attached to him. This Bewilderbeast also welcomes new faces (dragon refugees saved by Valka) to his nest without hesitation or hostility. It is confirmed that the ice caves and glaciers/icebergs functioning as camouflages and strongholds to protect the dragons' sanctuary were created with the help of this Bewilderbeast (or simply by himself). The king wisely chose a spot and utilized his knowledge and capabilities through careful considerations to create an ideal oasis for giant reptiles . Personality This snowy-white Bewilderbeast seems calm and very gentle, enough to let baby Scuttleclaws play around his face when relaxing. In addition, he seems to not hold any ill emotions towards human beings and will be helpful to friendly humans and other dragons of the nest. Also, this Bewilderbeast is rather playful and may have a sense of duty to aid any allies in danger. The fact that this Bewilderbeast doesn't hypnotize and forcibly control smaller dragons to obey him, despite being able to do so, may indicate this individual has a high level of morality, gaining the loyalty and obedience of his subjects not through fear or force, but through a benevolent, earned respect. He also rules others very impartially and warmly. Saving other dragons from Drago and Eret, Son of Eret's forces may have also contributed to gain further respect and love from other dragons. He is generous enough to catch fish for all of his subjects, providing them with plentiful food. He also appears to be an honorable battler, roaring and smacking horns with Drago's Alpha as a final warning before they begin to fight. Unfortunately, this proves to be his undoing, as the dark Alpha underhands him, pinning his neck from below without warning, which ultimately led to his demise at the hands of his opponent. Relationships Valka Not much is known about the history of these two, but they have established a good friendship and socialize at least on a daily basis. The Bewilderbeast trusts Valka enough to aid her on wars. When the Bewilderbeast fell, Valka was devastated. Cloudjumper Cloudjumper deeply respects this Bewilderbeast as he bows to the king with reverence. He has also been served as an adjutant for long, as Valka's comment "he must have thought I belonged here" indicates that Cloudjumper has been under the Bewilderbeast since in prior to his first meeting with his future rider. Hiccup and Toothless Despite the young pair and the Bewilderbeast only meeting once, the Bewilderbeast seems to approve of them. Even the mighty and fearless Night Fury cannot help but bow to this graceful titan. The Dragon used a little ice breath on Hiccup, in order to show his approval. It is possible he knows that Hiccup is Valka's son, given that dragons have a keen sense of smell. Hiccup and Toothless were shocked when the Bewilderbeast has fallen by Drago's own Bewilderbeast. But later, Toothless avenged the noble Bewilderbeast's defeat by breaking off the deranged Bewilderbeast's left horn and succeeded him as the new Alpha dragon. Trivia *It is unclear how the Bewilderbeast spends daily life but primarily involves catering to the needs of the other dragons, and helping them get food. *It is also unknown whether this individual ever had mates or families before. *According to Pierre-Oliver Vincent, this Bewilderbeast is "pure and beautiful, like a polar bear" contrasting to the dark Bewilderbeast's misfortune under Drago's control, depicted as a neurotic, abused, and corrupted creature. *Scenes of appearances of the two Bewilderbeasts to the battlefield are also counterparts to each other. Valka's Bewilderbeast literally appears from the 'sky' proudly while Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges from under waves menacingly. Both Valka and Drago use similar methods with rods identical to each other to call the dragons. Additionally, the battle between the Bewilderbeasts runs at the same time as a battle between Drago and Stoick, and end with similar results, though Stoick was killed at Drago's command rather than directly by Drago as Valka's Bewilderbeast was killed by its opponent. *In the tie-in children's books, the white Bewilderbeast is "defeated" by Drago's instead of explicitly killed, likely due to violence issues targeted to a younger audience. *When Drago's Bewilderbeast pulls out its horns from Valka's Bewilderbeast, there is no blood on them to prevent depiction of violence. *Like the counterpart, this Bewilderbeast has resemblances of Stoick the Vast: his facial and personal characteristics, and being allied with Valka for so long. Both characters were also killed in the same fight by Drago's Bewilderbeast (Valka's Bewilderbeast was directly killed by it while Stoick was killed by Toothless who was under its control). *In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, a Bewilderbeast is added to the game, along with other Legendary dragons. Despite having the same coloring as Valka's, it is unlikely to be the same one, being deceased at this point. *Valka's Bewilderbeast is similar to Mufasa from The Lion King, as he is a kind and peaceful ruler (with the ice fortress being similar to Pride Rock) who is usurped and killed by an evil new king (Scar/the dark Bewilderbeast) who is later avenged by a successor (Simba/Toothless). *Despite being killed, Valka's Bewilderbeast's body wasn't seen in sequences after on the battlefield show. *Another Bewilderbeast which as previously mentioned, appears in the game Dragons: Rise of Berk, could very well be the one Valka picked up in the episode, "King of Dragons, Part 2" of the show Dragons: Race to the Edge. The game features a Bewilderbeast emerging out of the ocean near a lot of icebergs floating around him as part of his introduction into the game. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Tidal Class Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Flightless Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Valka Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Titan Wing Dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons